


A Drop in the Ocean

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anime, Anime Spoilers, Attack On Titan - AU, Barista!Maco, Kinda, M/M, MightWriting, ModernUniverse, MondernAU, Zombie Apacalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, ZombieApocalypseAu, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last dance, the last song; the last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Cause you're the apple to my pie  
> You're the straw to my berry  
> You're the music to my life  
> And you're the one I wanna marry <3
> 
> Kdrama or Kpop?

We both ran up the stairs, hearts bursting, lungs pumping, the undead _growling_. Marco slammed the door behind us after we dashed into the nearest room. I needed a minute to catch my breath; everything around us had gone wrong. From the minute the world turned into a death valley, everything was a downpour. It wasn’t our fault; we never wanted this. All Marco and I wanted to do was enjoy a small date in a neat café right before he had to return to work. Right before I had to leave to California for my mom. Instead people – all around us – had to turn into some rotten piece of roaming flesh, a corpse, turned to cannibalism. We had no choice but to make a run for it to my house. I didn’t know where my dad was, I didn’t know where my little sister was; all I knew was that I was in my room with Marco. I helped him barricade the door with a bookshelf because it wasn’t just the two of us that made it in.

“What do we do?” He turned and asked me. I could tell, he was afraid; he was panicking; he just couldn’t show it.

“I don’t know,” I told him, honest to my heart. I heard him sigh softly and watched as he paced around the room in circles. No sounds came from outside the door so I hoped for the best that any undead creature (if not, for all) made their way out and away from here. I walked to my window. It was a weird habit of mine, for me to leave it open just a tiny bit. I guess I really enjoyed coming inside with fresh air always in already. So looking at it now in my current situation made me shiver. It seemed haunted almost. Little did I know that looking past the translucent, white curtain made it even scarier. Hordes of them were roaming through the streets of my neighborhood. I caught a glimpse in the corner of my eye, a little girl fighting off one of them. I know her; she was my neighbor’s granddaughter. Her birthday was tomorrow, that’s the only reason why she came. They were going to have a birthday party. It was all planned, decorations, everything; she was so excited that every time I would walk by her she would tell me. She did nothing wrong. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to be alone. She was crying. I watched as she tried running from the diseased cannibal. All she had was a teddy bear. There was a high-pitched scream the moment she tripped and fell. My eyes were wide, and I couldn’t pull my gaze away.

“Jean!” Marco shouted and pulled me away from the window. “Don’t look at it.”

I couldn’t control it; I was going to have a panic attack. Humanity was slipping away, what makes us any less different? We were going to die. We were going to die. We were going to _di_ -

“Look at me, Jean. Listen to me. Hey, hey, hey,” Marco spoke softly to me as he gently set his hands on my shoulders. I brought my head up and met his gaze. He looked calm and well put together. His soft, hazel eyes were so comforting to look at. I know my expressions showed how scared I was, but even I could feel myself settle down after staring down and listening to how soothing Marco’s voice could be. “Don’t you remember this?”

He raised a small iPod in the air; it was so old yet the two of us always played around with it. It reminded us about how childish we were when we met as kids. It reminded us of when we were forced to part, but then several years later we met again in the exact same little café we always go to. It reminded us that even since then, we still listen to the cheesiest love songs in that iPod. I nodded to him and he smiled. Marco walked from me and pressed ‘Play’ on the iPod before setting it down. A song that we both loved so much started to play.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me would end up together_

He started to walk back to me, holding his hand out. “May I have this dance?”

 

I started at his hand for a moment. Then I looked up at him. Marco was already looking straight at me, so I took his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our hands connected together and we slowly danced with my other arm resting upon his shoulder. We moved smoothly across my bedroom, and I laid my head into the crook of his neck. I swear I memorized this song, word for word.

 

_Don’t take what you need from me_

“ _It’s just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather_ ,” he sang strongly to me. “ _I was praying that you and me might end up together. It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I’m holding you close than most_ …” Our foreheads connected after I moved to look at him; our noses brushes against each other and he kept on singing. “ _’Cause you are my heaven_..”

 

I loved his voice. I may have said it thousands, and thousands of times but I truly loved his voice.  I loved it so much that I finally started to cry. To hear his voice, to hear him sing to me, what if I couldn’t hear it ever again? To feel his warm embrace, to feel his soft kisses, what if I could never feel them ever again? My knees started to buckle and I slowly sank down. Marco knelt down in front of me as he tried keeping composure. “Shhh,” he whispered to me. The iPod stopped playing. Damn, I knew I needed to charge that old thing. We intertwined both our fingers together for both hands and kept them at our sides as our foreheads touched again.

 

I heard what I didn’t want to hear. The loud banging against the door, with scratching and groaning. The signals of the undead. I shook my head, wanting to mute out the sounds but even I knew it was useless. I was forced onto my feet by Marco and he looked at me completely serious. “You told me your dad lets you keep weapons in your closet for emergency’s, yeah?”

 

“How did you..”

 

“I saw a blade in your opened closet door as we were dancing. I just presumed that’s what your dad did.”

 

I slowly nodded, “Yeah..”

 

He nodded at me and went straight to my closet. “This is what I want you to do, Jean,” He talked to me as he grabbed my gun and knife that was literally handing from a shelf. A ridiculous plan was being said to me as he came straight back. I didn’t like any word coming out of his mouth.

 

“But what about-“

“Trust me. I’ll keep you safe and once when we get outta here…” There was slight hesitation in his voice, but I was too stupid to not pick up on it. “It’ll be me and you, always. Yeah?”

 

I nodded, not even over my tears yet. “Yeah,” I repeated, “Me and you.”

 

Before I knew it, Marco grabbed the nape of my neck and slammed his lips against mine. He rubbed his fingers against my neck, careless about the fact something else was in his hand. It was nothing close to soft and chaste; it was full of hope and desperation. We pressed hard against each other until he pulled away and moved my head down to give me a strong kiss on my forehead. He opened both my hands and gave one of my hands a knife, and the other an object in which I didn’t get to see. He closed that hand before looking at me again. “Live, okay Jean?”

 

I gave him a strong nod. We were going to make it. There was a pistol in Marco’s hand by the time we moved the shelf out of the way, freeing the door from the barricade. We look at each other as we stood head on with the bedroom exit. In perfect timing, we slammed the door open and the smell of decaying corpses blasted through. There were a lot more than we anticipated, but it didn’t matter. We shoved our way through them. Two or three of them maybe grabbed me, but Marco covered my back before it could get any closer, and I did the same for him. I was scared, yes, and I could feel the adrenaline rush through. But we were gonna make it.

 

At least that’s what I imagined.

 

“Marco!”

 

“Jean, GO, run! I’ll cover you from the back just RUN!” He shouted to me right when the door opened. There were more rotten ones on Marco’s side then mine. Dashing through didn’t seem like a problem, but I was scared for Marco. I could hear his grunting and yelling and gunshots, but I couldn’t turn around. I just couldn’t. All I was doing was following his plan.

 

_A drop in the ocean_

 

I jogged down the stairs, being careful to not be reckless and fall. There were other undead creatures below, but only two or three carelessly roaming around. Building up confidence, I know I could take them. If Marco was willing to fight, I know I will too. He told me to live.

 

_A change in the weather_

I ran behind the nearest one and bashed its head down with a knife against the kitchen counter and pulled it out once the diseased cannibal fell. The other two turned back and looked at me; they saw me, they knew I was there. They were coming for me.

 

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

I slid on top of the counter to reach the second one closest to me. I pierced its neck with my knife and slid it upwards, kicking it down to the ground and running to the other one. This time I deeply sliced the neck so its head was dangling back. All three diseased creatures laid on the floor – dead. My heart was racing even faster and I looked back to the stairs. Silence. Everything was completely silent. I narrowed my eyes and waited for Marco to run down the stairs and check up on me if everything was okay. But there were no footsteps to be heard. It was just complete and utter silence.

 

“Marco?” I asked quietly. “Hey! Marco! Come down, this isn’t funny.” I slowly started to walk back and up the stairs. The more steps I took the more scared I got. I didn’t like this. Right when I took the top step my eyes widened. Major amounts of creatures were slaughtered up here by either a gun or their head was missing. I kept looking at all the dead until my eyes stumbled upon a fresher looking one. I knew who it was.

 

_‘Cause you are my heaven_

“M-Marco…”

 

* * *

 

 

I walked inside my little tent, coming from the small refugee camp out back. Voices came from behind me as I turned to zip my tent close so I was left all alone. The tent was fairly large; I could stand if I wanted to, but I would have to bend my knees just a little. Which played a big part in why I rarely stand. A soft sigh left my lips as I kneeled down in front of a little table. “Hey, how are you?” I asked quietly as I ran a hand through my hair. “Eren’s still pissing me off, ya know? That chocolate haired piece of shit can go and suck our boss’s dick. He’s so full of it. He’s all like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and its so annoying. I don’t even know how that Mikasa chick deals with him. I mean, you'd think that someone as strong as her would go hang out with some other cool dudes, but noo; it's all "Eren! Eren! Eren!" Like chill for once, girl." I paused for a second before smiling. "And you know Connie? He and Sasha are like the ultimate idiots! They started imitating monkeys right on the dining table!" Before I noticed, I was already laughing. It started off nice and loud, but then I slowed down to a sad chuckle. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. "I wish you were here. Everyone would've loved you, especially Armin. That kid is as much as a dork as you were. It kinda-...." I choked on my words for a second. I needed to recover but I couldn't stop myself from talking. "It kinda sucks to, to wake up every morning knowing I can't see you." Shaking my head and biting my lip, I let my eyes close. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm going to far."

 

I stood up and took one last glance at the small photo of him smiling. It leaned against the wall of the tent with the iPod lying right in front of it. “Talk to you later, Marco,” I told _him_ softly before unzipping the tent and running out.

 

_You are my heaven_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
